Business system applications may be coupled to one or more database systems to store data used in connection with the business. Database systems are typically employed in computing systems to store and organize information. For example, a database system may include a database and at least one application program for accessing the database. Databases are typically considered to be a self-describing collection of records, in which each record may be a representation of some physical or conceptual object that contains information. The information contained in a record may be organized in tables based on attributes. For example, if a database were used to keep track of employees in a corporation, each record might include attributes such as for example a first name, last name, home address, and telephone number. Records in a database are typically accessed using a key included in tables of the database system.